The Fox and the Hound
by xKillingxDeadxPuppiesx
Summary: Lady Suri meets up with InuYasha and the gang, but what happens when they meet up with Sesshomaru and he ends up getting a hold of her? LEMONS (sorry for the lame short summary, the story will be better, i promise!) Rewrite of my older story
1. Chapter 1

_**Moe**__**: I have been thinking about doing this for the loooooongest time, but wasn't sure if it would be good enough! This story is either a big success or uber fail. So here goes nothing!**_

_**This story will have my own OC named Suri. And this first Chapter will probably be short because it's only an introduction. Please be kind to me!**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**(SURI'S P.O.V)**

_You see what power is - holding someone else's fear in your hand and showing it to them! – Amy Tan_

The summer days were slipping by as I sat on the tree branch and just watched the sun venture across the sky in a snail manner. My leg swung and my black fox tail imitated it. They were in harmony, a peaceful game of chase.

I was bored. What was there to possibly do?

I shrugged and leaped down from the great oak, landing on my knee-length, black leather boots. I pulled my dress down before it could rise up too high.

Next to the tree laid my black Kimono. A slit ran up the front of it, stopping mid-thigh with a silk red fabric underneath, a giant red bow tied it in place and held to my back. I slipped it over my corset black dress and tied it. There was a hole for my tail but I decided to just keep it hidden. I laid my fox ears flat across my head, making them blend with my hip-length midnight hair.

"Lady Suri!" A high pitched voice called and I turned around.

A little girl ran up to me, but she was no normal little girl. On top of her blonde head hung white rabbit ears, she ran in more of a hoping motion. She was very pale and had giant blue eyes with a little rabbit nose stuck between them.

"Bani." I greeted the little demon.

"Lady Suri, where are we going?" Bani asked, sitting by my feet.

"You are to stay here." I said turning and starting to walk off, but something clung to my leg.

"Oh my lady, let me come with! I won't cause you any problems!" Bani begged as she hung to my boot. I tried to shake it, but she clung like glue.

"Fine, but you better keep to your word." I threatened and her ears perked up.

"No need to worry, my lady, I surely will!"

**IN THE VILLIAGE**

I rubbed my head as Bani ran off to find food. Damn could that girl just chatter away. She always talked her head off, so as soon as we reached the village I made her leave me. I kept my animal parts hidden from these human villagers; they always became so tense around demons and to be honest, I was in not really wanting to tease them.

I slowly walked around, observing the humans. This too was boring. It was so hard to keep entertained. I decided to just leave, maybe find a hot spring. Besides, the sun was aiming for the horizon.

I looked for my bunny demon, but she seemed to have disappeared altogether, which angered and frustrated me. I looked at each of the food stands, but I had no such luck.

"Damn it." I muttered.

"Are you lost, young maiden?" I voice asked from behind me and I turned.

A young monk stood behind me, smiling charmingly. I titled my head in curiosity. I smiled back, starting to feel… playful.

"And what if I was? Would you help me, monk?" I mocked teasingly.

"Well of course, a young lady like you shouldn't be wondering around a market alone." He held out the hand to me that wasn't holding a golden staff.

I stared at his hand.

"What is your name?" I asked bluntly.

"Ah yes, my name is Miroku. How about you, maiden?" He bowed his head as he said his name. I took his hand and smiled.

"I'm Suri."

"Well Suri," Miroku's expression became very serious and he went down on one knee. "Will you bare my child?"

My eyebrows shot up my forehead, seeming to hide in my bangs. Had I heard this guy right? Before I could answer, a large boomerang came from the side and knocked the wind out of Miroku. He fell on his back with an Omf.

"You damn pervert!" The woman holding the boomerang yelled and the red anger was visible in her cheeks.

I looked up the others standing behind her. Two of them, plus a small cat, were noticeably demons. My head titled to the side, curious once again. The tallest demon, a long white haired boy, looked annoyed and smug at the same time. The smaller one was watching another young girl dressed in a weird outfit. I smiled slyly to myself and walked until I was standing in front of the tall demon boy. He looked at me curiously and wary.

"Can I help you?" He asked in an annoyed way.

"InuYasha be nice!" The weirdly dressed girl said, walking into my view and smiling. "Hi, I'm Kagome. This is Inuyasha, Shipo, Miroku, and Sango. Who are you?"

She was very blunt and straight forward. I looked over his weird little gang and smiled. Oh this would be fun.

"I'm Suri!" I grinned, holding out my hand to the girl. She smiled and shook it.

"You… smell weird." InuYasha said, giving me a wary look.

"You smell like dirt…" I said observing that this was actually true. Everyone's jaw droped.

"What did you just say!" InuYasha demanded.

"You smell like dirt, dog boy." I stuck my tongue out.

"Why you little-"

"Sit boy!" Kagome demanded and InuYasha fell head first into the ground.

Oh this is going to be fun, I thought. None of these humans, or even the demons, had figured out what I really was. For all they knew, I was a weak human just like most of them. I smiled to myself. I wonder how long this will play out.

"She's lost." Miroku said, rubbing his side.

"Where are you headed?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Uh, well actually… I'm looking for someone."

"Lady Suri!" A high tone called, I turned in time to catch the bunny who leapt in for a hug.

"Lady?" Sango whispered.

"Uh… Yeah… Hi." I said. The gig was up.

"I knew you smelled weird." InuYasha muttered.

"And you still smell like dirt!" I growled.

"Just get the hell outta here, you demon freak." HE growled back.

"Demon?" Kagome asked, tilting her head to the side curiously.

"How dare you talk to Lady Suri in such a way, you mud rolling mutt!" Bani screamed, jumping from my arms.

"I'm sorry for my friend. He's an idiot." Shipo said, rubbing his neck nervously.

Bani blushed and made a quick escape to hide behind me shyly.

"You're a demon too, InuYasha." Sango pointed out.

"Yeah, but I can be trusted around ya stinking humans." He put his arms behind his head, smirking.

"Sit boy." Kagome said angrily.

He face planted the ground.

"I adore humans." I stated.

"Love me, and have my children!" Miroku said, sliding forward on his knees.

Sango slapped the shit out of him.

"I enjoy you." I said between laughing.

"Well you seem very nice." Kagome smiled.

"Where is it you are headed?" I asked her.

"Mind your own business." InuYasha snapped, picking himself up.

"Shut up." Kagome threatened.

"I like road trips. And company." I spoke up.

"Are you asking to come with us?" Sango asked.

"Let's do it!" Bani yelled happily.

"I agree." Shipo said, blushing when we looked down at him.

"You don't know where we are going." Miroku pointed out.

"It's not here, so it must be somewhere less boring!" My ears raised in excitement and my tail waged lightly.

"She has ears like InuYasha!" Shipo laughed.

"What kind of demon are you?" Kagome asked.

"Fox." InuYasha interrupted. "That's the only reason I wasn't able to smell her. Foxes are sly and tricky, even to other demons. They are the only ones that could pass as a human to us."

"I think we should let them come." Shipo changed the topic back.

"Well she could be useful. Especially if demons think she's only human." Miroku agreed.

"Sure." Kagome smiled, holding her hand out to me.

"We are coming?" Bani asked.

Kagome nodded her head and I took her hand, shaking it.

**xXXXXxxxXXXxxXx**

_**Moe: **__**Please enjoy! And review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Moe: **__**I seriously don't know where this is going, but I am going to write until I do! Please hold on tight, this might get weird! Also I will most likely keep this in Suri's P.O.V, I don't think I'll change it. I don't know yet! But I have read a lot of the inuyasha fanfiction and it had mostly been in 3**__**rd**__** person, if you prefer that, let me know and I'll change it. **_

**xXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Walking all by itself is a boring action. Walking with others is slightly better. But walking with Kagome's group is magnificent!

"What is 'Instant Ramen'?" I asked, looking at the boiling pot of water sitting over the fire.

"The only good thing to come out of humans." InuYasha muttered between stuffing his face with noodles.

Kagome glared at him, but before she could say her two special words, the pot screamed. My ears went flat against my head. As did Bani's.

"Water is done." Kagome smiled, taking it off the fire and pouring it into the rest of the cups.

"It's hot, so let it sit, or you will burn yourself." Shipo warned, smiling shyly at Bani.

They were so cute. Kagome and I shared a knowing look. Ah, young love.

"So tell me more about this Nerd-a-coock." I said, watching the cups of noodles cool down.

"That's funny." InuYasha laughed, spitting out some of the ramen.

"Did I say something?" What a weird demon.

"It's pronounced Naraku." Sango said, picking up her cup. "It's probably cool by now."

I picked mine up hesitantly, as did Bani. She tried a bite first, like a loyal follower.

"Oh my….. oh me! This is wow!" Bani smiled, digging into it like a slob.

I tried a bite as well. And she wasn't lying. It was very good.

"Naraku is a damned bastard." InuYasha grumbled.

"I would've thought that someone as high up as a Lady would know all about him." Miroku thought loudly.

"Um…" I started.

"Oh, Lady Suri isn't a Lady." Bani answered, finishing her ramen.

"Then why do you call her that?" Shipo asked.

"Hmm?" She looked up from trying to lick the cup clean. "Oh, well that's because she is still my master."

"How does that even happen?" Kagome asked.

"Why don't you call Kagome Lady?" Bani asked Shipo, ignoring Kagome's question.

Shipo shrugged.

"Why would he do that?" Kagome interjected.

"Well Lady Suri took me in and takes care of me. She is my protector and she has done much for me. I owe her a lot. That's why she's my master." Bani explained.

"Hm." InuYasha snorted.

"What's that for?" Kagome snapped.

"If REAL Lords and Ladies heard you going by that, you'd be dead." InuYasha smirked.

"That is none of your concern." I countered, giving the rest of my noodles to Bani.

"Not unless we run into my brother. Than Kagome would probably make me save your sorry ass."

"I can protect myself." I snapped.

"We'll see." He gave an evil smile.

"Are you threatening me?" I growled.

"Tomorrow we will be entering the Western Lands…. Which InuYasha's brother is the Lord of." Miroku informed me.

"Let's get some sleep, its already late." Sango changed the subject.

We all nodded in agreement.

Bani and I took comfort under a nearby tree. It had been a long day of walking and I knew I was tired. But I couldn't sleep. Was I actually scared about being caught by InuYasha's brother? InuYasha was only a half dog demon, so maybe I'd have a chance. Dog demons are much stronger than Fox demons, but only facing a half breed might actually make it a fair fight.

I found comfort in that and sleep finally came to me.

**xXXXXxxxXXXxxxX**

**(THE NEXT DAY)**

"If we take one more step, we'll be in the Western Land." Sango whispered to me.

I hesitated before continuing on.

Bani pulled on my kimono, catching my attention.

"Sometimes, it's okay to ask for help from others. Especially if you're scared." She said softly, before letting go and walking ahead.

"I'm not scared." I said weakly to myself.

We walked maybe a mile or two before InuYasha stopped, getting into a defensive pose.

"That bastard." He growled.

We all stopped, looking around.

"Sesshomaru." Miroku pointed to the edge of the woods.

We had been traveling through the prairie this entire time, walking quite a few yards from the trees.

I watched as white contrasted against the green and brown. As the white got closer the shape became more appearent. It was a man, or should I say demon. Even from this far, I could tell he was very tall. His skin was very light, and his face had unique markings. Two magenta stripes lined each of his cheeks and a blue crescent moon sat on his forehead. His eyes were a melted gold. His expression was emotionless. Long white hair flew out from behind him as he continued to walk towards us. He wore a white kimono with armor over it.

He was beautiful.

His difference to me was so extreme. His white to my black.

"You don't look very scared." Shipo smiled up at me.

"I should be." I said, knowing it to be true.

**xXXXXxxxxXXXxxx**

_**Moe: **__**Sorry for the short chapter! Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Moe: **__**Happy to have some followers and at least one review. Thank you Sweet Petit.**_

_**Okay also, I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters, except Bani and Suri.**_

_**OH and sorry, but I like Sesshomaru much better with two hands, so that's what I'm doing in this story. **_

**XxxxXXXxxXxxxxX**

"Why are you on my land, half-breed?" The tall demon asked in a deep, but emotionless voice.

"It's my land too, ya bastard." InuYasha growled.

His eyes looked over the group, resting on me only slightly longer than the rest.

"Leave." He said simply, before turning around and going.

It was as though he expected us to do as we were told. As if InuYasha wouldn't argue. Does he know nothing of his own brother? I had been with them only a day and I knew this wasn't the end of it.

"Go screw yourself." InuYasha snapped.

Sesshomaru stopped, looking over his shoulder.

"Leave. Or else." His voice was threatening, but not angry.

"Bring it, Lord Stick up his ass." InuYasha pulled out his sword, it grew at least three or four times the size it originally was.

"We should go, Lady Suri." Bani whispered, pulling on my kimono.

She said it pretty quietly, but the way Sesshomaru turned and met my eyes, I knew he had heard. I gulped, but didn't let the fear show through in my expression.

"You've done it now, ya dumb bunny." InuYasha growled.

"There are no Fox demon ladies." A loud, annoying voice called from behind Sesshomaru.

A green imp appeared, stepping out from behind the tall dog demon. He was ugly. His mouth was pointy and his yellow eyes bugged out of his head.

"You're an imposter!" He squawked.

"That's none of your business." Kagome yelled, grabbing a bow from her back. Her hand gripped an arrow tightly, ready to pull it out and use it if necessary.

"That's an act of pure disrespect to Lord Sesshomaru." The imp continued, ignoring Kagome. "No one lives after disrespecting the Great Lord of the West!"

"Run." Miroku whispered urgently to me.

It was hard to scare me. I was stubborn against fear. But I knew I was too absent minded at the moment to act on my own. So I followed Miroku's voice.

I scooped Bani up in my arms, turned the way we had just came and ran like hell. As a demon I am faster than Humans, but I would never manage to out run a full blood.

'Good thing he's only half. Like his brother.' I thought.

But that thought didn't calm me since it didn't feel like the truth when I looked at him. Especially when I heard yelling from my group clarifying he was closer than a half demon could manage.

"Leave her alone!" Sango screamed.

"Damnit." InuYasha growled loudly.

Suddenly I wasn't running anymore. I was falling. Bani fell out of my grasp, landing a few feet away from me. There was a great pressure on my back.

"Turn over, Fox. Die with some dignity." A voice growled loudly from above me.

I told myself not to cry as I turned over, sitting up. I looked up into my predator's eyes. They were a beautiful gold, with red outlining them. But when our eyes met, the red retreated.

His face remained emotionless, but his eyes betrayed him, showing confusion.

"Get up." He demanded.

I did so. Suddenly I could hear the foot fall of my group.

"Suri!" Kagome called.

"Get away from her, asshole." InuYasha brought his sword down on Sesshomaru, but he was faster, blocking the strike with his much smaller sword.

"She's is coming with me." He said, simply.

His arm snaked its way around my waist, crushing me against him before taking off into the air.

I held on tightly, afraid that my death would come of him dropping me.

"Lady Suri!" Bani cried from the ground.

But they all were soon out of hearing range and sight. Even with heightened senses that demons have, I no longer saw or heard them.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" A familiar voice cried from behind him.

I peeked over his arm to see the green imp holding on for dear life onto the dog demons kimono.

"You just show up out of nowhere." I commented. He glared at me.

"Why didn't you just kill her back there?"

"Jaken." Sesshomaru's deep voice rumbled through his chest.

"Yes, Me lord?"

"Shut up."

"But Me Lord-"

Sesshomaru growled, silencing the imp.

"Thank you." I muttered.

The dog demon looked down at me. Only a glance. But it was long enough that I saw the underline of amusement in his eyes.

Suddenly I felt us lowering closer to the ground. I looked around, seeing a magnificent castle appear before us. I gasped mentally. The castle itself took up many, many acres. We landed just inside the gates onto emerald green grass.

Sesshomaru released me, making me fall to the ground.

"Ouch." I growled, glaring up at him.

Suddenly a hand was around my throat, lifting me off the ground and out of footing range. I gasped, clawing at the hand to let go.

"I can still kill you." Sesshomaru calmly said before releasing me once more.

"You should." Jaken muttered, earning him a kick to the face.

"Show her the room next to mine. Clean her up before dinner." Sesshomaru demanded, before leaving us to walk inside.

"Why is he not killing me?" I asked out loud.

"You are somewhat attractive." Jaken answered, dusting himself off. Before I could thank him for flattery, he continued. "Maybe you're worthy as a sex slave."

My jaw dropped, and it was my turn to kick Jaken in the face.

"AH!" He screamed, blood trickling down his nose. "I ought to kill you myself!"

"I dare you." I growled, revealing my elongated nails and teeth.

"Hmpf." He pouted. "You're not worth it. Just follow me already, Fox."

"I do have a name." I snapped, but followed the annoying creature into the castle anyways.

We both remained quiet as he led me through a maze of halls and stairs before finally stopping at a sliding, traditional Japanese door. He didn't open it or anything. He just stood there until I opened it myself. Then the jerk just turned and left.

"Thanks for nothing." I muttered, entering the room alone.

It was bigger than I expected. Two dressers sat on either side of a huge window which led onto a private balcony. The flooring was mostly made up of a gold and red rug with abstract shaping. A gorgeous four post queen size bed laid to the right of the room and a closet door next to it. On the opposite wall laid another door. I entered the room, going to that mystery door. When I slid it open, I held my breath at what was behind it. A huge wash room, almost as big as the room itself, laid within. A tub, looking more like a pool sat in the middle of the room. Off to the side was a small, golden vanity. On the other side of the room laid another sliding door. I went to it, avoiding the temptation the strip myself and indulge in the water. When I opened these doors, another much larger bed room appeared. It was bigger than the bathroom and my room put together. This room had two huge widows leading to a private balcony. There were two closets this time, but yet still only two dressers. A King sized four post bed laid between each of the closets. The same rug spread itself across the floor. I stepped into the room, intrigued by the view the windows had to offer. I placed my hand on one, pushing it open lightly.

As I went to step outside, a deep threatening voice stopped me.

"You are never to enter my bed chambers again, Fox." He growled.

I turned to look at the Lord.

"I have a name." I growled back.

He didn't look please with that.

"Suri… I'm Suri." I looked to the floor, showing I didn't want to challenge his authority.

"Prepare yourself for dinner." He said simply before leaving.

I was left alone again.

"Oh, great," I growled to myself. "This is not going to be fun."

**xxxXxXXXxxxxXXX**

_**Moe: **__**Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Moe: **__**Okay everyone, I realize that Shipo is also a fox demon. But he and Suri are different. Shipo is a red fox and Suri is an artic fox. Artic foxes change to black in the spring and summer time. I just wanted to clear that up :) Now let's begin. I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters.**_

**xXXXxxxXXxxXXXX**

**(ONE WEEK LATER)**

Even after being here this long, I still didn't know why and I didn't exactly understand what was expected of me.

Nobody told me anything.

Every morning a servant would wake me up. Then I was told when to come to each meal. But that was it. I remained in my room day in and day out.

I didn't eat with the servants nor did I eat with Lord Sesshomaru. I was by myself. Left alone to do nothing. Every day for 7 days. Finally I got bored of staying in my room.

After lunch I took a few unknown turns, purposely getting myself lost.

'Maybe the Lord will come rescue me.' I thought. 'Wait, what? Just shut up! That's such a dum-'

Suddenly I ran face first into something. I fell on the ground, landing on my wrist at an odd angel. I yelped out in pain. But turned my attention back to what I had ran into.

"Are you okay?" A blue eyed, blond hair, young man asked me.

He reached down for my good hand and pulled me to my feet. I stumbled and fell into his arms.

"I am so sorry!" I cried, pulling away just as my face turned beat red.

"Don't be." He laughed. I watched in awe as his eyes lit up.

"Um… I'm Suri." I bowed.

"The Fox." He smirked, holding out his hand to shake mine. "I'm Atsuo. Is your hand okay?"

I didn't realize I had been holding my injured wrist.

He took my other hand, leading me down the hall the way I came. He opened one of the many doors and pulled me inside.

It was a bedroom.

"Uh…" I started.

"Please sit." He motioned to the tiny bed.

"Well…" I tried again.

"I'm only trying to help." He said lightly, pushing me back until I stumbled and fell on the mattress.

He went to a small wardrobe and opened it, pulling out a small white box.

"Suri, please sit still." He smiled, making my heart skip a beat.

Atsuo kneeled in front of me, lightly taking my injured wrist in his hand and opening the medical box.

"Atsuo." I sniffed. "What are you?"

"Hmm?" He didn't look up from his work. "Oh, well I'm a horse demon."

"That explains a lot." I muttered.

"What do you mean?" He looked up from his work.

"You are very kind." I smiled and he smiled back.

"I'm all done." He stood, putting the box back in its place.

"Thank you very much, Atsuo." I stood up.

"Of course, Suri." He took my good hand. "You have very beautiful features, if you don't mind me saying."

I blushed hard, looking at the ground. His hand found my chin, lifting it up to look into my eyes. His blue starred into my green. Before I realized it, we were leaning in, our eyes closed.

BAM!

I jumped back at the horribly loud crashing sound.

"Surrrrrrrri" A growled roared from the door.

Sesshomaru stood in the broken doorway. His eyes were completely bright red.

"My Lord." Atsuo said, taking a knee and bowing his head.

Suddenly Sesshomaru was no longer in the doorway and Atsuo's head was no longer on his shoulders. I screamed as blood sprayed everywhere.

"What have you done?" I cried.

His red eyes turned on me, but I was too upset to be scared. And that upsetness turned to anger.

"What is your problem!" I screamed, moving to use my claws on him.

But his hand roughly stopped mine. It was my bad wrist. I cried in pain, but he ignored it. Instead he lifted me up, throwing me over his shoulder and moving out of the room. Before a second passed, I was being set down in my own bedroom.

"Get out, you horrible dog!" I cried, throwing myself on my bed.

"You are never to leave this room again without permission." He demanded, turning to exit the room.

I looked up, glaring at him.

"I will do as I please." I growled lowly.

"You will remain in this room unless told otherwise." He growled louder than I did.

In an act of stubbornness, I jumped up from my bed, racing for the windows. Before I could get one opened, I was turned around and pinned against them.

Sesshomaru's face was so close to mine. His eyes were red again and his breath was hot on my face. This time I was actually pretty scared.

"YOU WILL STAY HERE!" He roared.

"Just kill me already!" I screamed, holding back tears by closing my eyes.

Sesshomaru slid his thumb across my chin, but before I could open my eyes to see him, he was already at the door.

"I never planned on killing you, Suri." He simply replied before leaving.

**(ALMOST A MONTH LATER)**

Ever since that day, I had not run into Sesshomaru. I even took the chance of leaving my room without permission. I got to the end of the hall before the servants rushed me back. But no Sesshomaru.

I had questions that needed answering and he was nowhere to be found.

Then I had an idea.

It was just after dinner, and I was escorted to my room. I waited five minutes before I moved away from the door and to the windows. I opened them, letting the cool air rush in. The sky was a mix of orange and purple. I stepped out onto my balcony.

"Beautiful." I breathed, taking in a lungful.

Then, I jumped. The wind rushed through my hair, but it was over quickly.

My bare feet landed in the green grass. I flexed my toes, taking in the softness.

"Free at last." I screamed happily.

Then I ran. The air in my face was peaceful and the grass under my feet was amazing. I jumped and skipped and rolled.

"This is amazing!" I laughed, laying down and looking up at the now dark sky.

The black was littered with white, shinning sparks.

"I told you to stay in your room." A low growl came from close by.

I didn't sit up. I didn't need to. I knew who it was.

"Well I didn't." I answered, more bravely then I felt.

"Get up, Suri." Sesshomaru demanded.

"Why? So I can be punished?" I countered, sitting up to look at him.

He stood tall above me. His eyes weren't red fully, only a little outline of it.

"Get up." He repeated.

"No." I growled.

"I will not repeat myself a third time, Suri."

"Then don't. Just leave me alone." I pouted, taking my knees into my arms and holding them.

Sesshomaru did not ask again. He simply grabbed my arm pulling me up to my feet.

"You're not going to kill me apparently, so why should I be scared of you?" I muttered as he pulled me across the lawn to the castle.

"I will not kill you." He agreed. "But you will still be punished."

"Didn't you punish me enough by killing Atsuo!" I snapped.

He didn't speak, but continued to pull me along. I didn't struggle nor did I make it any easier on him.

Instead of taking the front door, he lifted me up in his arms, jumped onto my balcony and set me back in my room.

He made for the exit.

"What about my punishment?" I sneered. "Or was I right? Murdering my friend was enough? I'll just escape again. You can't keep-"

My words were stopped by being thrown onto the bed. I made to get up, but was pinned under the Lord's body. Red eyes again.

"Surrrrri." He growled. But from the look in his eyes, I could tell it wasn't all anger.

"Lo….Lord Se…. Sessho-" I stuttered.

My words were blocked by lips being pressed passionately hard against mine. I fought against a moan, but to no luck. My body had a mind of its own. My arms worked their way around the demon's neck, and my lips returned his passion.

But just as it had begun, it was gone.

"Don't leave this room again." Sesshomaru said calmly before leaving me to myself.

"Wow…." I muttered to myself.

**xxXXXXXXXXXxxxX**

_**Moe: **__**Please review for more!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Moe: **__** I feel as though I could be doing a better job, so let's give it a go! I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters.**_

**xXxxxXxxXXXxx**

More weeks passed and again Sesshomaru made himself invisible. How long had I been here? And more importantly… Why hadn't InuYasha and the group come to rescue me yet?

I was sitting at my widow watching the sun set. My mood was darkened and depressing. Being alone was just the worst.

Even when I attempted small talk with the servants, they ignored me. Acting as though I was lesser then them. Once a Lady to a small bunny demon, I was now nothing but an unwelcomed pest of a house guest.

I bathed alone; I ate alone; I slept alone. I was alone. Alone and bored. And depressed.

After the 5th week passed, I buried myself in so much sadness that I didn't even leave my room to eat. I could tell that it annoyed the servants even more, but I didn't care. Eventually they quit trying. I stilled bathed, but I ended up staying in the water so long that I became pruney and the water had long become cold.

I moved from my window back to my bed, hiding under the covers and pillows. I stayed like that for quite a while, even accidently falling asleep.

But I woke to a loud growling sound. I peeked up from where I was. No one was in here. However the sound was so close. I got up, letting curiosity get the best of me.

I followed it to the bathroom. Empty. The noise was getting louder though. So I carefully made my way to the door leading into Sesshomaru's bedroom. I nervously argued with myself.

Do it. Don't do it. Come on…. No way! But what if he's hurt?... Well... In that case….

I slowly slid the screen back, revealing a slit of view into the room. It was dark. I opened the door a tad bit more. Everything was quiet now.

'Leave.' I yelled mentally at myself.

I nodded my head in agreement with myself. As I moved to shut the door, it was stopped by a large clawed hand.

"Surrrrrrrrrri." A purr sounded.

I looked up to meet the red tinted eyes of the Lord. I stepped back, suddenly feeling myself falling back into the bath/pool. Two strong arms wrapped themselves around me, saving me.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, adjusting myself before running for my room.

Again I was stopped. Sesshomaru was faster than me. His arms once again found their way around me and he pulled me back to lean into his chest.

"You were warned to stay out of my bedchambers." He said calmly, but his deep voice made it sound threatening.

"I heard you… I thought that maybe you were hurt." I said softly, feeling oddly at ease in his arms like this.

"You're a terrible demon." He remarked, catching me off guard.

"Ho-" I started.

"You cannot tell the difference between growls?"

"Well…. Oh. I suppose you're right." I muttered, looking down.

Sesshomaru turned me in his arms, then lifted my chin up. Our eyes met. His were melted gold. Now without the red.

"Pleasure versus hurt." His eyes watched my reaction.

"Oh….. OH!" I blushed. "I didn't realize… I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had company."

"Hn."

I peeked over his shoulder into the dark room. I didn't see anything.

"I'll leave you to your…." _Whore. _I thought the word before I could stop myself.

"She is gone." He said simply. I noticed his thumb tracing my jaw line.

"I need to sleep." I muttered lamely before backing out of his reach.

"The servants have made me aware of your actions." I stopped at his words.

"I haven't done anything." I countered.

"Why are you refusing food? Is it not up to your standards?" His words seemed mocking, but I knew it was just his personality to be so blunt.

"I just don't get hungry." I turned to him, my hand on my door that separates my room and the bathroom. "Goodnight, Sesshomaru."

"Surrrrri." He growled.

But I bravely ignored him. Shutting the door. I kept my hand on it, half expecting him to rip it open. Nothing. In a moment of weakness, I opened it again slowly. Peeking through. The bathroom was empty.

'Great, now it's going to be another few weeks before you see him again.' I growled at myself.

**(THE NEXT MORNING)**

"Fox, it is time for breakfast. Dress and report to the dining hall immediately." A voice called through my door.

'The dining hall?' Usually I had to eat in the kitchen after the servants had long been gone.

So out of interest, I dressed myself in my regular clothing and made my way down to breakfast. As I opened the two large doors, a vast room opened up. A long table took up most of the room, fitting at least 50 people, if not more. Three great chandeliers hung above it. At the far end of the table, Sesshomaru sat.

"Sorry… I was told to come here." I bowed, backing up to exit.

"Sit, Suri." He said, motioning to the seat next to him.

I stood there unsure.

"Now." He growled.

Slowly, I passed the servants who lined the walls to wait on their Lord. The chair Sesshomaru had motioned to was already pulled out. Hesitantly, I sat.

"Am I being punished?" I whispered. "I didn't mean to enter your room."

"Quiet. Eat." He waved his hand and food was placed before me.

"I…I'm not hungry."

"I will feed you myself, if I have to." He threatened, setting down his fork and looking at me.

"I….." I looked down at the food. It did look good, but I was not feeling well enough. "I'm used to eating alone."

"Get used to eating with me." He demanded.

"I'm not hungry." I repeated.

Sesshomaru picked up my fork, stabbing it into my food. I looked up at him, but was suddenly forced to take the fork into my mouth. I tried to retract my head, but his hand latched onto my jaw, holding me in place.

"I will not have you dying." He growled.

I swallowed the food.  
"Why not? It's not like anyone gives a damn! My friends haven't even come for me!" I cried, pulling away from his grip and jumping up from my seat.

I rushed for the door, but was thrown against the table and bent over.

"Get out!" Sesshomaru roared, and I heard the servants running and doors slamming shut.

"Get off me." I pleaded. "Just leave me alone."

"I'm done with your games, Surrrri." He growled in my ear.

"You're the one playing games!" I cried. "You bring me here and don't kill me. But you kill the only person here who was actually nice to me. And you bring another woman to mate. You're the one playing games."

Sesshomaru roughly grabbed my hair, turning me around and tossing me back onto the table. He stood between my legs and brought me up to a sitting position.

"I did not mate her." He growled, his eyes changing to red, glaring into mine.

"Good for you!" I snapped. "Who'd willingly mate with a half-breed like you anyways?"

My neck suddenly hurt, I felt his teeth piercing me and drawing blood. I yelped, trying to struggle. His hands grabbed my waist, pulling himself in closer to me. I felt something hard in his pants. His teeth retracted and his tongue massaged away the pain.

"I am no half-breed." He snarled. "And you will be doing it willingly."

I froze. I pushed him away from me, but his hands remained firm on my waist. Our eyes met again. Red.

"What… What... What do you mean?" I waited for him to laugh at his joke, but his face was dead serious.

"We will be mated, Surrrrrri." He purred.

**xXXxxxxXXxXxxXXXxxx**

_**Moe: **__**Please review for more!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Moe: **__**My reviewers are the reason I do what I do :)**_

_**So let's do a quick shoutout!:**_

_**Sweet Petit**_

_**hikari-hime 01**_

_**MajorCurious007**_

_**Demona Evernight**_

_**I love you guys! Now let's not dilly-dally any longer! I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**_

**xXXxxxXXXXXXxxX**

"NOT NOW!" I screamed, sliding back on the table.

Sesshomaru growled, pulling me by my legs back to him. My upper body did not agree and I ended up falling back and slamming my head on the wood. I groaned.

"Thanks a lot." I snapped, rubbing my soreness.

"You shouldn't struggle so much."

"That's not an apology!" I growled, lashing out with my claws.

Sesshomaru easy caught my wrist. My kimono's sleeve slid down, exposing my pale arm. The Lord placed a light kiss on my skin.

Suddenly there was a pounding on the door. Sesshomaru growled lowly in annoyance. Without waiting for an answer, they swung open and a tall, dark haired man with brownish, red eyes stormed in obviously angry. He composed himself before speaking.

"Sesshomaru, we need to talk." His eyes glanced at me, but went back to looking at the Lord.

"No." Sesshomaru answered. "I'm busy."

"This is very urgent. We must speak no-"

"Leave, Naraku."

I gasped mentally. This was the half demon that InuYasha and the others had been looking for. Why was he here? And speaking to Sesshomaru so causally.

"Kagura is pregnant." The half demon snapped and turned, leaving the room.

"Damn." Sesshomaru growled under his breath.

"Wha… Who's Kagura?" I asked.

Sesshomaru stepped back from the table, releasing me. He also turned to leave the room, but I grab him from behind, holding tightly.

"Who is she? Why does it matter if she's... Oh…" I let go, pulling my hand back to my chest. "She was your guest last night."

"That's none of your concern." He replied calmly.

"To hell it isn't!" I screamed.

"Quiet your ranting." Sesshomaru warned.

"Fine." I growled. "You won't be hearing anything from me anymore."

I jumped down from the table, avoiding any physical contact with him and rushed out of the room towards my bedroom. At the last moment, I made a wrong turn. I didn't know where it lead, but I knew where I wanted it to go. And luckily for me, I stopped in front of two very large doors. Two very large front doors.

I looked to each side, no one. I placed my hand excitedly on the knob. Now was my chance.

"If you leave, you will be found and killed." An annoying, but calm voice said.

"I refuse to be a prisoner anymore, Jaken." I answered.

"I understand, Lady Suri." Jaken's words surprised me, I looked back at him. He bowed his head politely. "Your best chance would be to find the half breed's group again…. Sesshomaru will be less likely to seek you out there."

Jaken came next to me, placing his hand over mine that was holding the knob.

"Is this what you want? If you stay you will become a real Lady with the greatest of all Lords as a mate."

"I have to go." I said quietly, trying to keep my voice from cracking of nervousness. Jaken nodded and assisted me with turning the handle.

"Go. Go before he notices." He shooed me out and closed the door.

I turned to face the lawn. The sun was bright, even blinding. Vast amounts of green spread out before me. And past that…. The gate. My escape. My freedom.

Everything I wanted. But I was struggling to leave. Why? There was nothing here for me… But my heart was tugging me back.

'_Forget your emotions. GO!' _My conscience screamed at me…. And I listened.

**xxXXXxxXXXXx**

_**Moe: **__**Okay! Stay with me! Things are going to get crazy!**_

**xXXXXXXXxxXxxxxx**

**(TWO YEARS LATER)**

"Here she comes!" Bani yelled, jumping up and down excitedly.

I smiled hearing her happiness. I kneeled down, opening my arms as she jumped in for a hug.

"Oh, Lady Suri! I have missed you so greatly!" She cried, tickling my face with her nose.

"I have missed you, Bani." I answered calmly, setting her down. She grab onto my leg, holding on as I walked to greet the rest of them.

"Oh, Lady Suri, it's nice to see you again." Sango smiled, bowing her head slightly.

I sniffed the air, and smiled at her.

"You're with child." I placed my hang lightly on her tummy.

InuYasha sniffed the air as well.  
"Wha….. I don't smell it!" He pouted.

"That is because you are only a half demon." I teased.  
"Oh shut the hell up." He growled, stalking away.

"Sango you didn't tell me!" Kagome cried, hugging her friend.

"I wasn't completely sure yet." She admitted.

"Well now you know! Thanks to Lady Suri." Kagome smiled, winking at me.

"We are glad to have you back." Bani called from my leg.

"I am glad to be back, I suppose." I answered.

"What the hell ya mean by that?" InuYasha snapped. "If you'd rather go back to your thrown in the North, than do it already! We don't need ya!"

"Sit boy." Kagome commanded.

The half breed hit the floor face first.

"Lady Suri, will you tell us what you have been up to?" Shipo asked from next to kagome.

"Well I'm sure you've heard…." I started.

"Tell us anyways!" Bani cheered, finally letting me go to go sit next to shipo.

"Well I don't know…"

"Ah come on, we like a nice story." Kagome agreed, sitting in the grass. Sango and the quiet monk followed her example.

"Okay then… Well after I left you all, I traveled to the North."

"Trying to escape Sesshomaru." InuYasha muttered, dusting dirt off his face.

I shot a glare at him.

"Did he ever find you?" Bani whispered, looking around as if he'd show up now.

"No." I answered. "But I did run into a new Lord."

"Annnnnnnnd?" Kagome pressed.  
"And I killed him and took his land." My honesty look like it took them by surprise.

"We thought you'd be less….. Blunt." Sango admitted.

"I don't sugar coat things. Not anymore."

"Being all powerful makes people bitchy." InuYasha joked.

"I will have you mounted in my home, Mutt." I growled.

"My Lady…" Bani interrupted.

"What is it?" I turned my glaring eyes from the dog.

"You… You are different…. You aren't as nice… Or fun." Bani pouted.

"I have no time for fun, Bani."

"How long will you be staying with us?" Miroku finally spoke up.

"For a few more minutes."

"Why did you even come if you're not even going to be here long?" InuYasha growled. "What a waste of time and effort."

"I have come to retrieve Bani." I looked down at my bunny demon.

"Where are we going?" She asked, tilting her head in curiosity.

"To my home. Your new home." I opened my arms for her to jump up in. But she didn't.

"I would rather stay her…." She whispered shyly.

"That is not an option." I snarled.

"You're not my master anymore!" She cried. "You didn't take me with you when you left us!"

"The first time I didn't have much of an option." My anger was trying to get the best of me.

"But the second time you did. When you returned from Sesshomaru you didn't even stay more than a day before you left again. You could've brought me with you!" Tears were falling from her eyes and she hugged Shipo.

"I couldn't put you in danger…" I felt saddened, something I haven't felt in a very long time. I had locked away all my weak emotions some time ago.

"Why were you so driven to become a Lady of your own land anyways?" Shipo asked, patting Bani's back.

"To prove that I could! To prove that I didn't need…." I stopped, refusing to say his name.

"Sesshomaru." InuYasha finished.

He got in my face.

"You are weaker than you were before! Only strong people learn to accept all their feelings and don't try to hide from them. Just because you think you are all independent now doesn't mean anything! You are weak and all alone." He was pissed.

"You know nothing." I muttered.

"Get out of here." He faced away from me, taking Bani into his arms and walking off through the forest. Slowly everyone followed. Leaving only Kagome behind.

"He's right." She whispered before leaving as well.

**xXxxxXXXXXxxxXXXx**

_**Moe: **__**Okay so if anyone is confused let me explain. **_

_**After Suri left Sesshomaru's land, she found the InuYasha gang. But she didn't stay, instead she went to the North and took over that land, killing the Lord and taking his place. And two years later she comes to visit the gang. **_

_**I hope no one is confused!**_

_**Please review! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Moe: **__** I know some people are no longer happy with what I have done…. But I am going to stay by my story and continue! I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters! **_

**xXXxxxxxXXXxxxX**

'_Those ungrateful bastards!' _I mentally growled.

How could Bani just betray me like that? Choosing Kagome over me? And that arrogant half-breed! How DARE he speak to me in such a way. No wonder his brother hates him…

A tear tried to escape at the thought of Sesshomaru.

'_I don't care.' _I told myself. But my heart was saying otherwise.

I had to admit I was a little distracted in my thoughts. However, a sudden smell made contact with my nose. A familiar smell.

"Oh no…" I whispered.

Ever since I had become a Lady, I had tapped into my true demon abilities. Improving greatly. Especially in smell.

My heart pounded, attempting to break away from my chest and back to its keeper. Luckily I was downwind, so I was left with a chance of escape. Even if it was a little one.

'Sesshomaru can't find me. I'll be killed!' I mentally screamed.

I tested the wind direction. It still went in my favor. How long would that last though? Sesshomaru was coming from the North. The way I needed to go. Was there time to go back to InuYasha's group? No! No way in hell! I refuse to rely on a back stabbing half-breed and his pathetic group.

"Lady Suri!" A young voice called out. It was distant, so I barely heard it.

"Bani?" I looked it her direction.

Oh no… it was so close to where Sesshomaru was…. But I couldn't just leave her. What if he catches my scent on her? She will surely be killed!

I hesitated no longer. I raced towards my bunny's cries. I didn't dare call her name, knowing Sesshomaru would hear. Though he probably already caught on to Bani's words.

I dodged my through trees and shrubs, only to end up at the opening of a tall grassed field. My eyes found the sight of long white ears jumping up and down.

"Bani!" I yelled, letting my guard down in relief.

I barely glanced around for my enemy before going to my small demon. I opened my arms and a small body jumped into them.

"Lady Suri!" Bani cried, holding tightly to my kimono. "I am so sorry!"

"Shhhh." I cooed.

"No. No. I have to say sorry! No one can get better when they are alone! If I want my old Lady back then I must help you! I won't leave you alone!" She looked up at me with teary but determined eyes.

"Thank you, Bani." I smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Surrrrrrrrri." A deep voice growled lowly.

I turned my attention from Bani as we both looked around.

"What a scary dog!" Bani yelled, before digging her way into my kimono.

My eyes caught the sight of a flash of white. But then it was gone.

'_He's teasing me.' _I mentally cursed.

Two years ago, I would have felt a weakening fear. Now I was annoyed and defensive.

"Don't let him take you from me again, my Lady." Bani whispered.

"Shhhh." I soothed, patting her lightly. She ducked her head back into hiding.

"I no longer fear you, Sesshomaru." I called confidently.

"Is that so?" Hot breath crawled over my neck, I turned to look. Nothing.

"Why are you playing childish games?" I growled.

"I thought you liked to play." The voice came from behind me again.

I turned again to see nothing.

"I'm done." I growled to myself.

My feet lead me away from the field, back to the forest. Suddenly, claws dug into my arm, stopping me and turning my back around. My green eyes met those of melted gold.

"Surrrri." His eyes became outlined with red.

"I will not play your games." My arms crossed over my chest, avoiding the hiding demon.

He tilted his head to the side, the red receding from his eyes. But his face was dead serious.

We stayed looking at each other, no words being exchanged. His hand remained on my arm. His claws almost piercing my skin.

"You're hurting me." I lied, shaking him off. He didn't budge, instead his other hand found my other arm.

"I guess that makes two of us." He said so low I almost didn't hear him.

"Why are you saying that?" I asked, caught off guard.

But he didn't answer. Instead he moved quickly, without giving me a chance to react I was in his arms bridal style.

"Put me down!" I growled.

I looked to the ground, which was suddenly many many yards below us. I yelped, grabbing hold of his kimono tightly and shutting my eyes. I was a fox, no way would I ever be used to flying!

A rustling in my clothes made me peek. Bani looked up at me with fear and concern in her eyes.

_It's okay. _ I mouthed. She nodded, before disappearing again.

With my eyes open I chanced looking around.

"I refuse to go back!" I screamed, seeing the castle come into view. "Put me down! I will not go!"

I struggled against the Lord. He didn't respond or seemed even slightly bothered.

"Don't make me go!" I begged.

"Be quiet." He growled, vibrating our bodies.

"My land will rage war against you!" I threatened. "You cannot kidnap the Lady of the North!"

He glanced down at me, but otherwise seemed not to care.

Before I could protest more, I was being set down on emerald grass. I fixed my attire and looked back up to my predator.

"Why do you keep taking me here?" I cried.

"I've already told you." He replied simply before making his way to his castle.

I reached out, grabbing ahold of his sleeve. He half turned his head to look at me.

"Why am I here?" I could feel tears in my eyes but I held them back. "Let me go!"

Suddenly I was being pinned to the ground under a larger body.

"I've already told you." He repeated, biting my neck.

"AH!" A cry called from within my clothing.

Sesshomaru immediately pulled away, the surprise apparent in his face. I sat up and Bani crawled her way out of my kimono.

"Lady Suri!" She cried, hugging me by the neck. "I was squished!"

"You are alright, Bani." I said sweetly, patting her back softly.

Sesshomaru got his composer back.

"What is this?" He looked annoyed.

"AH!" Bani yelled, jumping down from my neck and standing protectively in front of me. "She is my master and I will protector from bullies like you!"

I saw Sesshomaru's hand raise to slap the small demon, but at the last minute my reflexes kicked in and I caught his wrist.

"Don't you dare." My snarl dripped with venom.

He starred down at my hand that captured his, and in an instant switched their positions so that he was holding mine.

"So be it, maaate." He growled unpleasantly, and kissed the inside of my wrist before getting up and vanishing.

Bani turned to me wide eye.

"You just saved me… From…. From your mate?" She plopped down in the grass with an exaggerated sigh. "He is so scary."

"He is NOT my mate." I defended.

"Not yet." An annoying voice called from the door. I looked up to meet bulging yellow eyes. "Welcome back, Lady Suri."

"Hello, Jaken." I rolled my eyes.

"The Lord wants you to report to your room."

"Not again!" I cried, but got up anyways, carrying Bani.

We followed the imp in the direction of my old room, but he at a different door.

"This is your room. But your servant has to stay in the servant's hall." He pointed to Bani.

"But Lady Su-" Bani protested.

"You will be fine, Bani. Make things easier and do as you're told." I smiled at her warmly, before setting her down.

I watched Jaken lead her back down the hall. Bani kept looking back sadly. But I continued to smile encourage. When they were fully out of sight, I turn my attention back to the new room.

"Here goes nothing." I sighed, opening the sliding door.

The room before me was huge…. And oddly very familiar….

"This….This is… This is Sesshomaru's bedroom!"

**xXXXxxxXXXXXXxxx**

_**Moe: **__**What do you think? Am I going in the right direction? Please review for more!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Moe: **__**Does anyone think the pace is too fast? I don't want to linger and bore anyone. Let me know some critiques. I do not own InuYasha or its characters.**_

**xXxxxXXXxxX**

I paced the room. Not wanting to be in here, but not really knowing where else to go. My old room was just next door, but something told me not to go in there. A deep gut feeling said it was a terrible idea. Even the thought of opening the door made stomach acid rise in my throat.

I waited for some time, only walking back and forward. But I got tired. Today was quite the rollercoaster.

"Maybe if I just sit on the bed, I'll be okay.' I thought, testing the mattress with my hand.

It felt soft. However when I sat down, it felt even better. Like sinking into a cloud. Before I knew it, I was laying fully spread out and my eyelids were getting extremely heavy.

And that was it.

**(THE NEXT MORNING)**

I groaned away sleep, rubbing my eyes until the morning crud was gone. I went to sit up, but something laying across my stomach stopped me. I looked down, and had to physically stop myself from screaming by placing my hand over my mouth.

'Why is he here? In bed! With me! Touching me!' my mental crying sounded.

I looked around, mentally freaking out. Just looking for an escape. My hands lightly lifted the arm that pinned me down. Sesshomaru moved. My eyes went to his face… Still sleeping… Aw. Look at him…. Just look at him sleeping. He's so beautiful and peaceful. I could just sit here all day starring at-

"No!" I yelled, the loud words accidentally escaping my mouth.

Sesshomaru didn't move, and I thought he was still asleep but I wasn't so lucky.

"Maaaaaaaaaaate." He growled, not moving one bit until finally his eyes opened.

I yelped, making to back away only end up to be falling. My butt hit the ground. Hard. I growled, but stopped when I heard the most unusual sound.

"Did you just chuckle?" I accused, standing up to look at the demon laying on the bed.

He didn't respond. He only stretched which is when I finally noticed his clothing situation.

"Why do you not have a shirt on!" I screamed.

"I don't sleep with clothes on." He replied, standing up and letting the sheets fall off him.

My eyes went wide and I could feel my face turning a bright red.

"You…. You… You're naked!" _And you're starring._ I turned my back, realizing how my eyes were watching him.

"I can smell your arousal." He purred.

"You're a dirty liar!" I blushed more.

Unexpectedly I felt warm arms wrap themselves around me.

"Get off me, you bastard." I growled, but didn't make much effort to push him away. "I'm not your mate."

Sesshomaru roared, spinning me around to face him. His claws dug into my arms. The once golden eyes were now an extremely deep shade of red.

"Once you admit it, I can fuck you and get this over with!" His growl was deep and intimidating.

"What the hell do you mean by that!" I yelled, digging my claws into his hands that were hurting me.

"You think I would choose someone as stubborn as you as a mate!" He snapped. "Becoming a mate isn't a choice!"

And he was right. Mating was something that Mother Nature picked. You can't ignore it. Those who do eventually go mad with lust. But mating can't be complete without both parties agreeing. If you just rape your intended mate, your need will never go away.

"Well… Well… I wouldn't choose such a terrible person as you either!" I held back the tears I felt burning in my eyes. "I'd rather be with your half-breed brother. At least he has a nice side."

Sesshomaru said no more. He was shaking with anger and just tossed me away from him.

I fell to the floor, watching as he stood above me.

"I'd rather be with a human." His voice was dripping with venom.

Then… He turned and left. Left me alone to finally let my tears fall. Which they haven't done in nearly two years. I knew his words were the worst thing he could imagine saying. And honestly he probably met them. Once again I was alone and unwanted.

Eventually there was a knocking at the door, announcing dinner. Unwillingly, I followed the servant to the dining hall, part of me hoping Sesshomaru and Bani would be there.

And when I opened the door, the grumpy Dog demon sat at the head of the table. And a few seats down from him, white bunny ears bobbed up and down.

"Lady Suri!" Bani cried, jumping down from her seat and meeting me half way.

I didn't open my arms for her to jump in, I only bent down to pat her head, smiling softly.

"How is everything, My Bani?" I took her hand, leading us back.

"Everyone is very nice!" She smiled. I helped her back into her seat and took the one next to her, which also happened to be next to Sesshomaru.

'Where was that niceness to me the first time?" I mentally pouted.

The entire dinner I avoided looking in Sesshomaru's direction. I just listened to Bani's tales about her new friends and how much exploring she has done.

"I will take you on an adventure, My Lady! It will be the best." She said between mouthfuls of food.

"That sounds lovely."

Suddenly, the dining hall doors open. I didn't see who entered, but moments after, a chair across from me moved back and a young girl hopped in.

"Hello, Rin." Sesshomaru nodded at the new guest.

"Oh I love soup!" She laughed, bring her bowl closer to her.

I looked at the dark featured girl. She had brown hair and brown eyes. Nothing like Sesshomaru. But still. I didn't know what her mother looked like.

"I am full." Sudden anger rushed into me. I knew it could be heard in my voice. I stormed out of the room anyways.

In the hallway, clawed hands grabbed hold of me.

"Surrrrrri." The Lord growled.

"How could you bring me back here?" I cried, tears regretfully falling from my eyes. "Did you bring me back to be the mother of your bastard child?"

"Rin is not my child." He replied calmly.

"Last time I heard, you went and got your one night stand pregnant." I snapped, pushing away from him.

**xXxxXXXxxxX**

_**Moe: **__** It's not much of a cliffhanger or a way to end a story but here it is! Please review.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Moe: **__**Sorry for not updating sooner. Honestly out of all my stories, this is the one I have updated the fastest. So yay! **_

_**I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters. **_

**xXXxxxXXXxxXXXX**

"Rin is not Kagura's child." He growled, going from calm to angry in point five seconds.

"Regardless, why would bring me back here?" My voice calming.

"You're my mate." Anger gone from his voice.

"You already have a family."

"You're my mate." He repeated.

"Not yet." I replied stubbornly. "Let me have my own room."

"No."

"We aren't mated!" I growled.

"Not yet." His eyes showed his amusement.

I narrowed my eyes at the stubborn demon and childishly stomped my foot.

"You are terrible!" I snapped.

He just nodded his head, turning and going back to the dining room.

**(THAT NIGHT)**

"I hate you!" I screamed, throwing a pillow at the Lord.

His eyes were a bright red from our arguing.

"Just agree already, you stubborn Fox!" He growled, trying to pin me to the bed, but I crawled away.

"Go to Hell!" I snapped.

His glare was frightening. Eventually he just turned and left. Why did we always fight? And it always seemed to be about the same things. He wouldn't let me leave and wanted me to accept us as mates. I at least wanted my own room, but he was so damn demanding!

If it had been two years ago, I would be crying myself to sleep. But I tried so hard for so long not to let my emotions out.

I laid in the huge bed, squeezing a pillow to my chest, hoping the pressure would keep the tears at bay.

Why was I fighting this so much?

Maybe because I knew Sesshomaru was right. We were mates. I could feel it. Whenever he wasn't near me I felt incomplete. But when he was near me, I felt the strong need to touch and be touched. Though I'd never admit it out loud. Especially not to him!

Right now, I felt alone.

'It doesn't have to be this way.' My conscience input.

"I am not apologizing to him." I growled out loud.

'What's to apologize for?' I mentally thought.

"Apologize for not admitting it… Even though I know it's true….." I whispered.

"What's true?" A voice from behind me took me by surprised.

I sat up, turning to look at Sesshomaru. He looked calm, but his eyes showed a slight sadness.

"Nothing…" I mumbled.

I felt a pressure lifting my chin up. Sesshomaru stood before me, his gold eyes watching me carefully.

"Maaaate." He purred.

I nodded, looking down. "I know."

Before I could do anything else, hungry lips pressed against mine. I was being pulled strongly into the kiss. My body had a mind of its own. Without really realizing it, my arms were around his neck and my hands were tangled in his long white hair. I felt the pressure of his body as he got on the bed, pinning me under him.

His lips were off mine and instead traveling down to my neck, where he bit lightly. Then I felt a burning piercing where his mouth is. I yelped, but his tongue massaged the wound.

"Are you pure?" Sesshomaru's growl wasn't angry, but lustful and needy.

"What the hell do you mean?" I snapped, being pulled out of the passionate haze. "Virgin?"

He didn't answer, but I took it as a yes.

"You're not so why do I have to be?" Anger was apparent in my voice.

"That." He looked as if his haze was over too. "Is NOT why I asked."

"Then why…"

"I am not going to mate someone who is ignorant to the mating ways." He stood up. "What do you know?"

"Well… I… Well I…." I stuttered.

"Goodnight, Mate." Sesshomaru said simply, kissing my forehead and leaving the room.

"What the hell!" I growled into the pillow in frustration.

Now that I had finally been ready to give it all up, he doesn't want it!

MEN!

**(THE NEXT AFTERNOON)**

After some morning time exploring with Bani came lunch. And after that, the maids told me I was being summoned to Sesshomaru's study.

"Now what does he want?" I grumbled to myself as I walked through the halls.

I knocked on the door that I was directed too.

"Enter." A growl came from inside.

I unwillingly opened the door, stepping into a huge room. A floor to ceiling window lit the room with the noon sun. Book shelves lined the rest of the walls, fill fully with a variety of novels. A rug covered the floor under a small section of seating. Three lounge chairs and a middle table. Behind that was a huge, dark, wood desk. Which Sesshomaru now stood behind.

"Sit." He motioned the chairs.

I lazily plopped down where I was told. Sesshomaru came up behind me, handing a book to me. I looked at him to the book. It was leather bound and extremely dusty and worn.

"What's this?" I took it from him.

"Can you not read?" He asked seriously.

"I can!" I snapped, settling into a more comfortable position in the chair. But as soon as I read the title of the book I shot back up into a stand position. "'All About Mating'? What kind of shit is this?"

"You must know what to expect." He replied calmly from his chair, never looking up from the papers on his desk.

"I'm not stupid!" I growled, tempted to throw this book at his dumb face.

"Then tell me, Suri." He purred, finally looking up at me. "What is the difference between mating and a good fuck?"

I hesitated.

"Well…. There isn't?" I answered.

"Wrong." He looked back down as though we were finished. "Read."

Stubbornly I stomped my foot in frustration, but took my chair again and listened. I chose a random page and started at the top.

_Mating is __**only**__ between Demons. __**All**__ Demons mate. Not necessarily to the same type, either. It is rare for mix demon mating, but it happens._

'That's Sesshomaru and I. We're rare mating…..' I thought, and chose a new page that was farther into the book.

_Resisting mating results in madness. A demon will lose all their ability to think clearly and control themselves. At this stage, many demons have claimed humans as mates. The problem with that is that humans cannot mate. This can lead to the death of the human due to the demon not holding back their strength and killing them._

"Sesshomaru." I asked, peeking at his over the chair.

"What is it, Mate?" He asked boredly.

"How are you a full demon, but InuYasha a half?" That got his attention. He looked up, annoyed.

"His mother is human."

"You have different moms?" I asked, getting more curious.

"Yes." He grunted. "Now read."

"One more question?" I begged.

"What is it, Mate?"

"Did your dad mate with a human?"

"Yes." He weakly answered as though ashamed.

"Is she dead?"

"Yes."

"Did he kill her?"

"Enough, Mate." Sesshomaru snapped, slamming his fist against his desk.

I turned back in my seat to the book which had closed. I opened to a random page again.

_Sex is not mating. It's part of it, but not all of it. Every demon has a different way to mark their mate as theirs. See page 1148 for list of demons and their specific mating routines. _

I flipped to the page and my finger slid over the page, looking for Sesshomaru. Instead I found that these were all generalizations. A lion demon and a tiger demon were all under cat demons. A dove demon and a vulture demon were under bird demons. So Sesshomaru and I were both listed under Dog demon.

_Dog demons:_

_Before both demons agree to mating, often the dominate one will mark the other as their by biting the neck. _

'That son of a bitch.' I mentally growled.

_After both parties agree to the mating it is quickly consummated through intercourse. If not then the desire will slowly build up within both of them to the point of not being able to control it. The bodies will want the mating to be complete as soon as possible. This often leads to cases of rape._

My eyes popped open. 'Oh shit.'

**xXXxxxxXxxxXX**

_**Moe: **__**Tada! Got it done! Tell me what you think! Please review for more!**_


End file.
